Back in College
by The Angst Whore
Summary: Rated to be safe) K in his college years, first chapter set in present time. Second Chapter is up and set on the First day of College!
1. Sakura Festival

Fluffy for everyone, and the challenge I had before, please on the challenge continue the ones you had, I am back but with a new name, and **the deadline has changed**! The challenge is at the bottom after the end of the story.

....................................................................

Ryuichi leaned into the hug that had him his happiest in a long time, from K, he had loved K when he was in America, and does now, but he just waited until now to show it. He was being hugged from behind and had his eyes closed and was smiling. He tilted his head to the side as K bowed his head to tease his neck, Ryuichi giggled with pleasure as the older man continued to tease him and hold him even tighter, and in a split second he was spun around with his lips pressed firmly against the blonde's. He blushed since they were in the middle of the Fairgrounds... well, not exactly, they were at the Sakura Festival, standing under a Sakura Tree with petals falling all around them. To many couples it was the festival of love** (1), **Ryuichi came every year, weather alone or not, he always cam to this tree, his favorite one, it had been there since his first Festival, since he was 5. The tree was only a sapling when he was young, it was a tradition that on every child's first Sakura Festival that they should plant a tree, at that time it was in the middle of the back row, now there are rows and rows behind it that looked as if they could go forever. Every year Ryuichi came here and sat in his tree and watched the sunset, alone or not.

Ryuichi let K penetrate his lips and taste every part of the inside of his mouth over again. K had recently finished is divorce, he had complete custody of Michael and was now living in Japan with him, his son would be in English classes until he knew complete Japanese, he had already known some, but needed to complete his studies at school while learning full Japanese, he was in kindergarten (2) and had many friends and was good friends with Ryuichi too, he was doing well.

Ryuichi squealed in pleasure and pain when K pinned him against the tree and pressed their lips together once more.

-K's P.O.V.-

I love these sounds, I don't think I could choose just one; they are all just so cute. I don't exactly know when I fell inlove with Ryu; I suppose it was back in college.

...................................................................

(1) I am not sure of this, it just seems that way to me, if you are bored you can find out if this is true for me...

(2) I think he is 5 and that is how old I was when I started school.

This is only the first chapter, chapters after this will be set back in college when Ryu is a freshman and K is in his 4th year.

....................................................................

DECP's Writing Challenge- Gravitation

Characters- Must be included

A) 1 OC- Must not date another Gravitation character

B) Mr. Uesugi (Eiri's father) - Must say something nice to Eiri

C) Tohma- Must threaten to jump out his office window

D) Eiri- Must NOT touch Shuichi

E) Ryuichi- Must cry

F) K- Must not touch a gun

G) Noriko- Must kiss Tohma

H) Michael Winchester (K's son) - Must jump up and down screaming

I) Suguru- Must dye his hair

J) Hiro- Must says "Pork" 13 times

Characters- Must not be included

A) More than 1 OC

B) Kumagoru

C) Tetsuya Ukai

D) Tatshua Uesugi

E) Ayaka Usami

F) Mika Seguchi

G) Maiko Shindou

Must have

A) Hamster stampede at Eiri's house

B) Hiro and Suguru being caught making out at N-G

C) Hiro/Suguru Couple

D) K/Noriko Couple

Length and Deadlines

A) **at least** 3 Chapters- do not have to be done at the same time.

B) Posted by December 1st, 2004

Other-

A) Believable

B) NO Flashbacks

C) At least two lines of dialogue

D) Followable

E) No R ratings

F) NO Poetry

G) Must say 'For DECP's challenge' in summary or title


	2. First Day

OK, I typed this whole chapter, but it got deleted, so I'm going to retype it, and hope it turns out the same or even better.

---

**Reviews:**

**Misa-Chan: Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to read still. I thank you for all your help; I hope this is at least a little better.**

**Japanese Vampire Babe II: Two posts in one day!!! And well, since forever he has had a son.**

---

Blood type: Jiffy Pop

Disclaimer: Don't own what you recognize

A/N: Typed for my second post today!

-Ryuichi's POV-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good Morning New York! It's 6am and time to get ready for the day so why don't we start you off with a favorite of mine, Breaking The habit by Linkin Park!"

"Nnn…" I rolled over in my bed, trying to fall back asleep.

"Memories consume

Like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume,

I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again"

The smooth sounding song echoed through my room, I put the pillow over my head to block it out. No avail, I flip the covers onto the floor and stumble to the bathroom after turning my alarm off. I stumble to the bathroom without my contacts so that I can get a shower. My name is Ryuichi Sakuma; I'm starting college today with my best friend Tohma Seguchi, his father is rich because he owns a record Company, his father told us that once we were out of college he would listen to our demo tape and potentially bring us into his record label, which is named after our band: Nittle Grasper. Tohma and I aren't the only members though, I sing Lead and Tohma plays Keyboards, and our Third member plays synthesizer. Her name is Noriko Ukai and she is much younger than that, she's Mika's friend, and Mika is Tohma's Girlfriend. Both of them are 14, four years younger than us. I, myself, do not have a girlfriend, but I am very school oriented and usually focus on music or school. Tohma and I are living in one of his father's apartments, well, until today that is, today we are moving to our dorms at Brooklyn School for the Arts.

I return from the shower and out on a pair of baggy black jeans and a black button-down t-shirt. I then gather my things I will need at the dorm and take them to my car and sit them in the back seat. All I have is a duffle bag with my clothes and bathroom stuff in it, and since the school isn't far I can come back if I need something. Tohma arrived at the car around 7:15; I suppose he slept in since I was there about a half hour earlier than him. We drive off toward the school and we go to his dorm first. His dorm mate hasn't arrived yet so he sat his duffel bag down on the bed on the left side of the room and left with me to my dorm. We soon found out that I was staying at a dorm house with three other boys, and that I would be staying there all four years of my schooling. We arrived there and it looked like a regular house, but we knocked on the door and a boy with dark brown spiky hair answered. He was wearing blue baggy Jeans and a red t-shirt with tennis shoes and he turned and yelled into the house

"Hey, CJ, freshman's here!" with that he left and told us that someone would greet us shortly. A taller boy with long blonde hair and blue eyes came and greeted us; he was wearing tennis shoes, a long sleeved blue shirt with a red dragon on it and blue camouflage jeans. He smiled and shook hands with each of us and we smiled back.

"Are you two Japanese?"

"Yes," Tohma answered before I could "Japanese students learn English from second grade," he told the older boy

"Awesome, I'm CJ Winchester, its short fro Claude James Winchester, call me CJ. I'm a senior." He finished and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me, "You're Ryuichi right?" He asked me and I nodded. "These are the rules for the house, everyone flows them." He informed me as he began to lead us throughout the house after I shut the door. He led us upstairs to a room with the door open, there was a wooden bed, a TV, a phone, and several dressers along with a closet. The room had black walls, grey carpeting, and lighter grey bed sheets and a comforter. "This is your room." He told me then pointed to a room across form mine "That is Tyler's; he's the one who opened the door." He pointed to the door next to it. "That s Alex's room, he's not here right now, but he's Tyler's older brother, his hair is dark blue so you can recognize him. If you have any questions talk to him."

I checked my watch; I had a half hour before my next class, at 8:30. He led us down the hallway to another room "You chare this bathroom with Tyler, and I share the one across the hall with Alex." My room is in the basement, to the right, and to the left in the basement is a room where we all play video games, we have all systems, so you can bring games if you want." I smiled; I love to play DDR, so maybe I can bring my mats and games in so they could play too. Maybe I'll make some friends after all.

I brought my stuff in and put it away in my dorm with Tohma's help as we did in his dorm later on. Then once it was time to go to our classes CJ helped us find out where we needed to be, he is a very nice person, I feel happy when I'm around him. ((It sounds like Suki….)

-CJ's (K's) POV-

I walked Ryuichi to his first class along with his friend, Tohma.

Why did he have to be so nice?

Why did he have to be so good looking?

Why did he have to share a dorm with _me_?

I'm bi, so I like girls and guys, and now, once again, I have gotten myself into a predicament I don't want to be in. I have a crush on my new room mate.

When I came to this school as a freshman I fell I love with the boy a year older than me, we started going out, but he was gone last year and I'm probably never going to see him again, and the same thing is going to happen with Ryuichi if we end up going out, I'll leave at the end of the year, he'll stay back here at school, and we'll never see each other again. I'm just setting myself up for heartbreak, him too, he'll fall in love with me and when I have to leave he'll have his heart broken, just like mine.

God! I can't stop thinking about him?!

Why is he so nice?!

Why is he so beautiful?!

Why is he in _this_ dorm?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

W00T! New chapter! It's been almost two months without a post, but I did it!! R&R please!

_**Anyone who wants to do the contest, do not post your story!! Email it to me!!!!**_


End file.
